


Can we pretend that we can have a happy ending?

by Pieduck



Category: Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey, Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017)
Genre: Aliens, Edith is an alien, F/M, Minor Original Character(s), Other, space, the Netflix series will probably make this an au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieduck/pseuds/Pieduck
Summary: Edith had loved earth for a long time, she fell in love with the planet when she was young. The love for the planet grew stronger. She finally was able to go to earth, she had to pretend to be a human. There she met someone, she felt real things but she knew it could never work out. She still pretended it could. But we all know you can't pretend forever.





	Can we pretend that we can have a happy ending?

Edith loved Earth.

The love affair started when she was a youngling. The first time she saw the planet had been on a star map that one of her instructors had been showing her. 

It had been love at first site.

The orb of blue and green caught her attention the second the instructor had zoomed in on the Milky Way galaxy.

The second her eyes locked onto the green and blue planet, the instructor might as well stopped the lesson there.

All the small alien’s focused now belonged to the earth. It took the instructor to notice that their student’s attention was no longer theirs.

They tried to get Edith’s attention when they did the small alien asked about her newly found love.

The instructor laughed at Edith.

They laughed at the planet.

They told her, that the planet was no good. The creatures on that planet were smart, but emotionally, they would fight. They were too destructive for their own good, they were too selfish, too dangerous for anyone from any planet to even make contact with them. Some lower intelligent beings would prank the planet but usually leave before anyone could find you.

They told her.

The Earth was a waste of time.

Earth… was a beautiful name.

The instructor then scolded her, telling Edith that someone of her social standing shouldn't care about planets like that. They then went back to whatever they had been talking about.

Edith went back to not listening to the instructor, her eyes focusing back to Earth. She saw the reflection of her eyes on the map next to earth.

Earth could give her eyes a run for their money, in which one was a better shade of blue.

The young alien felt a piece of her heart fly away to Earth as the instructor turned the map off.

Maybe a piece of her heart did go to earth, maybe it was a coincidence.

But at that moment a 10-year-old Benjamin Krupp saw a shooting star in the sky.

He wished for a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow another fanfiction! I promise I'll actually update this one this time. I kinda noticed a lack of Egg Casserole fanfictions (well a lack of CU fanfictions in general) This is just to hold me off until the show comes out and destroys all of my headcannons.


End file.
